


The Pond

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Cabin [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Hecate tries to learn how to ice skate. Ficlet.Day 7 of the Winter Fluff Event: Ice Skating.





	The Pond

WHUMP.

Hecate landed on the ice, legs splayed most inelegantly. Ada turned around and skated back to help her, but could not repress a chuckle. Hecate frowned.

She had liked the _idea_ of ice skating. In her mind it was a graceful, enjoyable outdoor winter activity. And it was convenient: there was a little frozen pond not far from their cabin, and with no other human beings for miles, the location was superb. She could imagine that it was their own private white wood, their own private world.

She did not, however, enjoy failing at things. And the ice was cold.

Ada was standing over her with a hand extended. Hecate grasped it and pulled herself to her feet. She envied Ada’s smile, which came so easily while she herself felt so anxious, so rigid. She wanted to do well.

“Take my hand, Hecate dear. Try gliding with both feet down first… that’s it,” she said, moving along with Hecate while she stepped forward like a fawn. “I won't let you fall. Now try picking up one foot, like that, just push off.”

Hecate clung tighter to Ada’s hand, her other arm flung out wide to steady herself. Ada placed a hand on the small of Hecate’s back. Hecate turned to her with a small smile, and Ada nodded in reassurance.

Over the next hour or so, Hecate began to glide over the ice with longer strokes. She learned to turn and stop. Once, she even let out a chuckle herself, causing a spring of delight to bubble up inside Ada. She wouldn't win any prizes for style, but she was having fun, and that was worth the world. The sky turned pink, then deep purple. At last, Hecate took both of Ada’s hands in hers, standing silently before her for a long moment. She wondered detachedly how her balance would fare this time.

But exhilaration made her brave. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, then leaned in for a kiss, snaking her arms around Ada’s body, who responded in kind. Hecate was not sure she would have kept herself upright if she had not. It was so easy to lose herself in Ada, the warmth and softness of her body, the way her kiss clouded Hecate’s thoughts and set her pulse racing. Her ears buzzed. She could hardly wait to peel Ada out of her winter clothes.

Ada pulled back, eyeing her as if reading her thoughts. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
